


Hide and Seek

by itsmeyammy



Series: H2OVanoss One-Shots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyammy/pseuds/itsmeyammy
Summary: Evan throws a 21st Birthday party and wishes Jonathan was there





	

"EVANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Delirious's voice screamed through the group skype call as I found his 'amazing hiding spot' which just so happened to be an extremely out of place hula doll in a fruit bowl.

"Cheers i didn't need my sense of sound anyway" Tyler groaned, but i couldn't stop laughing as i chased the hula doll around the map. Delirious's laugh was infectious. 

"Heh-heh, dammit how'd yah find me?" I could practically feel his grin through the call.

"Owl always find you" a chorus of groans and fake gagging noises came from the guys only making me and delirious laugh louder.

"Would you two seriously just get a room?" Brian chuckled, leading to the guys one by one adding their own suggestive comments.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, enough of this, we got 30 seconds to find Nogla"

"Heh-heh, you ain't ever gone find me" 

"Found him."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YE FUCK" Everyone's laughs began to die down after a couple minutes of mocking Nogla. Everyone agreed they had enough recordings for a couple days and decided to quit gaming and just chat in their skype call.

"Yo Evan, this weekend is going to be so sick!" Jonathan went quiet as the call became engrossed with conversations about the party Evan was throwing this weekend for his 21st birthday. All the guys were going except Jonathan. Evan had invited him but didn't push or insist on his appearance. Jonathan still wasn't ready and Evan understood. He always understood, which only made Jonathan feel more guilty.

"Please tell me you've invited half of California, lets make this more legendary than project X!" Tyler was the one who proposed a party in the first place.

"Considering the party is being held in my own apartment i'd appreciate it if it wasn't completely trashed by the morning." Evan seemed slightly spaced out. No one else seemed to notice but Jon knew by his tone of voice. A notification sound knocked him out of his train of thought.

~"You okay? You've been quiet for over 10 minutes :("~ It was from Evan.

~"Yeah, sorry just muted my mic while i grabbed some food"~

~" Okay :)"~

The conversation faded out and one by one people left the Skype call until it was only Jonathan and Evan.

"Jon whats wrong?" 

"I... Sorry I'm not coming this weekend." Jon hung his head down and bit his lip.

"Hey its okay, I understand, you're not ready. Jon i would never push you to show yourself or to meet me. As much as i want to meet you, i care about you. Just know when you're ready I will be there with open arms" Despite trying to sound indifferent Evans disappointment shone threw. The call was quiet for a few moments while Jon just thought. It was Evan who eventually broke the silence with a yawn.

"Hey Ev you should catch some sleep" Jon tried to sound like what Evan had just said didn't have a huge impact on him and felt confident he pulled it off.

"You too Del."

__

 

It was Saturday Night and the guys all arrived a couple hours before the party was supposed to start so they could have their own separate celebrations and to help Evan set up.

"WOAH, Evan you're apartment is fucking awesome!"

"This has got to be the best view in L.A.!" 

"Hah, and who ever said youtube doesn't pay" Evan chuckled

"Thanks guys, so people should start arriving around 8, before that we need some people to go on a beer run, i've got everything else but I think i'm low on beer." Tyler and Craig offered to go to the store leaving Brock, Brain, Nogla, Lui, and Marcel to help Evan sort the house out.

3 hours passed and the guys were buzzed. People began arriving and before long Evan's apartment was full. Everyone was having a good time except Evan. He didn't know why he agreed to throw this party. Being the control freak that he is he couldn't relax. No matter how much he drank he just couldn't stop making sure everything was fine. He had gotten a text earlier on in the day from Jon wishing him a happy birthday and telling him not to get too drunk before going M.I.A and not replying back.

He wished Jon was here. Jon didn't even need to be there in person. Even if it was just him and Jon playing Far Cry together alone he would be able to relax. He couldn't deny he was disappointed that Jon wouldn't come down. Maybe if he had only invited Jon? Maybe then he would have come?

Evan felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket. It was from Del. And it was a picture? Evan opened the image and his face dropped.

~"Didn't peg you as much of a cat person"~ The image attached was a photo of an ornamental cat Evan's mum had gifted him when he first bought his own place. It was currently sitting on his mantelpiece. Which only mean't one thing. Jonathan was here.

__

Jonathan couldn't believe he was about to do this but after hearing Evan's disappointed tone knowing he wouldn't be coming to his birthday caused a surge of courage inside Jonathan that caused him to buy plane tickets to Cali. But now he was standing at his terminus waiting to board the plane he could feel the courage slipping away and the anxiety slowly taking its place. He hadn't told Evan. The only person who knew he was going was Luke. 

He pulled out his phone and clicked on Evan's name.

~Happy Birthday Ev. Don't get too drunk tonight ;)!~

The final calling for his gate sounded and he turned his phone off and put it in his bag. Taking a few deep breathes he boarded the plane.

\---

Evan frantically made his way over to the mantelpiece in search of his best friend. He found the cat but no delirious. It would help if he knew what he was looking for but Jon was a master of withholding information. The picture he had of Jon in his head was based around his gaming avatar but who knew how accurate that was. His phone vibrated again.

~"I guess all that talk about you being the best hide and seek player really was just talk. 2 minutes 30 seconds to go until i win!!"~ Evans smile grew. Only Jon would turn their first meeting into a game of hide and seek. Another vibration seconds after.

~"Whats a game without bets? Winner gets whatever he wants from the Loser"~ Evan smirked. Jon sure knew how to make things interesting. Evan text back.

~"You're on."~

Another minute passed and Jon's taunting continued. A few more photos of items Evan had placed around his apartment but by the time Evan got there, a mysterious stranger was nowhere to be found. He was getting impatient.

~"1 minute 30. Here's a clue"~ attached was a photo of a vanossgaming t-shirt. At last he had something to go on. Evan put his phone back in his pocket and made his way around the apartment for about the 20th time scanning the large groups of people for a man in his merchandise. 

Evan circled back round into the kitchen and that's when he heard it. A giggle. A giggle he knew all too well. That sound played in his head day and night and it only belonged to one person. He was close. He turned around and through the archway of his kitchen he could see a lean figure leaning against his living room wall wearing a vanossgaming t-shirt. His face was obscured by the dimmed lighting of the dance floor. Evan held his breath. 

Jonathan was wearing skinny jeans which showed off his muscular thighs. Jon's body type was lean yet the muscles of his arms were clear by his stance. Evan was frozen. Jon waved his hand before holding up 10 fingers.

9 now

8

Oh fuck. There is no way Evan was about to loose.

7

Evan found his footing and marched across the dance floor. Jonathan stood still waiting and beckoning Evan to come to him.

6

5

A couple shifted in front of Evans path causing him to divert around them. All the while he kept his eyes locked on Jonathan.

4

3

Evan reached Jon on 2. 

"Well i guess you win birthday boy" Jonathan was smirking. 

Evan noted how smooth his voice sounded in person and how it caused a shiver to run down his spine. Evan was silent as he scanned over Jon's face. A face he constructed in his head a million times. A face he had wanted to look at for years. Jon was stunning. His sharp jawline created an incredible contrast with the dimples on his cheeks. Evan noted how he had 3 piercings, 2 on his left ear and a stud in his nose. He noted what he assumed to be a black tattoo peaking out of his shirt and trailing slightly up his neck. He was more than Evan could have imagined. And those blue eyes.

"Ev-" Before Jon could speak again, Evan crashed their bodies together. The hug lasted for a couple minutes before Evan pulled away with the biggest smile on his face.

"You came" He sounded as though he had just got the one present he had wanted for years. Jon blushed and looked down.

"I realised i've always been ready to meet you. I've just been playing scenarios in my head where you reject me. Or shun me and i couldn't handle it happening so i avoided meeting you and i-" 

"Jonathan i would never turn you away"

"I know and thats what i realised. I was being so stupid to think the most understanding and caring person i know would do something like that." Evan's smile increased.

"Jon. You are the most beautiful person i have ever known. I didn't think it would be possible for your visuals to match your personality. But i've been proven wrong." Jon blushed and looked slightly shocked.

"And if you wouldn't mind i'd like to redeem my prize for finding you before 3 minutes ended." Evan had a cheeky smile on his face as he bounced up and down. It may have only just clicked in Jonathan's mind that Evan was drunk and more forward than usual. 

"Er... What do you have in mind?"

"Kiss me Jon."


End file.
